Need Your Loving Tonight
by CrueFan21
Summary: The duties of the Queen of Arendelle were very stressful for Anna. Sometimes she needed her husband's touch to calm her nerves.


Need Your Loving Tonight

**A/N: Credit for the artwork goes to the artist, who I could not determine.**

* * *

Even though she had settled into her new role as Queen of Arendelle, Anna often felt immense stress overcome her. She knew that the job would be no easy task, but sometimes she felt so overwhelmed. Whenever a problem arose in the kingdom, she was the first person to address it. Sometimes finding a solution to it was simple, other times is was very difficult. The problem she faced at the moment was that the roads in Arendelle needed to be repaved. It had been so many years since they were constructed, but they had deteriorated to the point where they made traveling by carriage unsafe. Just the other day, a carriage tipped over, because the road was so bumpy. In order to prevent any more accidents like this, Anna had the main road closed off to all carriages. This created another problem in that people who needed to travel long distances, had to do so on foot. This was extremely difficult if they had heavy loads to carry. At the moment, Anna was writing out a plan to fix the roads as soon as possible. She had written a letter to a nearby kingdom, which had the materials necessary to repave the roads, but the shipment wouldn't be here for another three days. Until then, Anna was left with trying to come up with a better temporary solution in the meantime. As she wrote on a piece of parchment, Kristoff entered the room. He could tell that Anna was very stressed. When he walked over to her desk, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, hoping that would cheer her up.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Anna sighed.

"I talked to some townsfolk today. They were pretty upset about having to lug their timber all the way home," Kristoff mentioned.

Anna sighed. This was a serious problem.

"I know, but what can I do? The shipment won't be here for another three days! And it's not safe for carriages to ride down the roads."

"Maybe you could build another bridge that would lead in and out of the kingdom?" Kristoff suggested.

"Kristoff, that would take months to build!" Anna snapped.

"Sorry, that was a bad idea," Kristoff apologized.

"It's fine. I know you're just trying to help," Anna said.

Anna leaned back in her chair, running her hands over her face. Wracking her brain around ideas to fix the problem wasn't helping it was just stressing her out even more. Anna took at look at Kristoff, who at this time was looking over books in her study, trying to find any more ideas. As she looked at her husband, Anna felt a soothing presence overtake her. Kristoff could always put her mind at ease. He knew just what to say. "My love is not fragile." The words he said to her on their last adventure were both pleasing and comforting. Kristoff was the kind of man that most women dreamed of having, but could never have. How she ever ended up with someone as wonderful as him was beyond her. While sitting at her desk, watching him browse through books, Anna suddenly realized that she needed Kristoff now more than ever. The stress of her duties was too demanding for her right now. She needed his touch. She needed his love.

Standing up, she walked over to where he was standing, pulling him into a kiss. The kiss lasted for quite a while, and when they finally broke apart, Kristoff was surprised.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Kristoff, I need you," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked, confused.

"I need your loving tonight. I feel so overwhelmed. I need the touch of my husband. It's the only thing that will make me feel better," Anna explained.

Kristoff looked into Anna's eyes. Her blue orbs stared hungrily back at him. He could tell that she was serious. She craved him right now. The passion was flowing from her body like a river. To deny this heavenly woman her desires, would be horribly wrong. Kristoff was always happy to help Anna with anything she needed. And this counted as part of that anything.

"I'm right here for you," Kristoff promised.

With that, the couple made their way to the bedroom. Upon entering, Anna unbuttoned her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor. Anna stared seductively at Kristoff as she removed her undergarments, exposing her womanly body to him. With a twinkle in her eye, she nodded for Kristoff to do the same, which he happily obliged. If Anna needed his loving tonight, he was there to give it. That's one of the reasons why he married her. As they laid down into bed, Anna felt her worries wash away. Tonight, was one of pure love. No conflict would interrupt this sacred act.


End file.
